


You Opened My Eyes

by Babettefanfic51



Series: Westallen Prompt Week [5]
Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, readers, this is the last day and the last fiction for this challenge. Westallen 'prompt' Week will end today - Day #7 – Smut or Anything else; that seems appropriate. In this story, Iris doesn't know he's the Flash.  I hope you enjoy it.  Thank you. Read on! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Opened My Eyes

 

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/cdee0d37-5615-41da-a7f8-4d22ddb02af1_zps2dddce72.jpg.html)

_**Westallen Week – Day #7 Prompt: Smut or Anything else (AU)** _

~o~o~

_You Opened My Eyes_

_Two months after their first kiss:_

Now dating and seeing each other as a couple, if you could call it that, Barry and Iris were both extremely busy with their jobs. Barry had two jobs and Iris was just starting her new job. But they managed to return to the lake at least one weekend a month. It was their special spot to talk, to reconnect, to update themselves about their lives.

Iris's job took up a lot of her time, but it was not going as well as she had hoped. At first, her boss was kind, but a few weeks later, his true nature made itself known. He was a control freak. It was either his way or not at all; there was no in between and no discussion. Iris was at her wits end about how to please him.

At the lake one evening, she asked for Barry's advice and he had several things to say about control freaks. "The first solution is an honest analysis of your actions and behavior. How have you been handling yourself in your job?"

"I'm a hard worker and I listen to him, following instructions; I do what I told," she answered him honestly.

"Okay, have you always taken the high road or have you resorted to occasional backstabbing, gossiping, or under-performing? If you're human, it's likely your bad boss has affected your performance, so try ignoring all these distractions and focus on your work to see if that changes anything."

"Well, I do try not to let it get to me, but sometimes I just get so mad; I want to hit him."

Barry chuckled and shook his head. "Don't do that. And one more thing, find other sources of positive reinforcement for doing your job to the best of your abilities, like someone who's been there a while and could mentor you."

Iris nodded her head, understanding, she whispered, "Positive reinforcements; a mentor; Ok, anything else?"

"You may want to keep a log of your talks with him, but not on your computer. It's highly possible if he's treating you bad, he's doing it with other employees as well."

She thought about it. "You may be right; thanks, Barry." She smiled indeed grateful.

He returned her smile. "Anytime; now no more talking." He pulled her to him, his meaning clear. After a few passionate kisses. Barry was getting a bit worried about their intimate relationship; they had none.

"Do you have some time this evening? I wanted to talk some more," Iris asked.

Barry wanted to have sex; that's what he wanted. "Well, I guess I have a little time," he replied, happy to be with her like this. After entering her car, Iris pulled away from the curb. He watched her drive for a minute, but couldn't help but think back to their first kiss and their talk at the lake.

After Iris had confessed that she had broken up with Eddie because of her blog and her involvement with Flash, Iris admitted that Eddie was obsessed with finding the man in yellow, just as he was. He, of course, had not admitted that he was also obsessed with finding him, just not so much as before. That was because of his Father and his insistence that he pursue Iris because she meant everything to him.

"What are you thinking?" Iris asked. He was so quiet.

"I was thinking about you and me together like this. I've dreamed about it since before the coma over a year ago."

She reached for his hand; he took it. "Oh, Bear, when you walked into the coffee bar, I was shocked, excited, worried, but most of all thrilled to have my Bear back."

"I know you were. It was written all over your face." He smiled.

She smiled in return. "You opened my eyes, Bear, and I'm very happy."

"Me too," he said. His heart swelled with emotion.

She knew exactly what he was feeling. "We're here," she said. They exited the car and headed inside.

Barry was anxious and excited about being alone with her at the house. He knew it was silly, but everything was different now. Of course, he came to the house before but Joe was always there.

She knew how he felt, but how did she feel about him? He confessed that he loved her several times now, but Iris was adjusting to her new life, not only a new job, getting over Eddie, but also finding her way.

Barry had made it a point of talking to her about Flash. He had thought long and hard about that decision, but to his delight, she hadn't rejected him. He told her that he had no problem with her meeting with Flash. It was part of her job now, so he understood thoroughly. Everything was wonderful between them. They talked about everything, well, except the truth … that he was, in fact, the Flash.

Once at the house, he watched her head into the kitchen. He followed her, but he couldn't help how his eyes took her in from the top of her beautiful head down to those long legs and high heels.

After closing the fridge with the wine, she caught his look. "I know what you're thinking."

His eyebrows rose. "You do; do you?" He grinned.

She grinned as well. "Uh huh; here, open this and then we'll talk."

He did as she said then he poured the wine. "What shall we drink to?" He asked.

"A new beginning for you and me," she suggested and looked him over.

Barry cleared his throat. _Was she flirting?_ He raised his glass. "A new beginning." They both took a sip.

She came over to him and took his hand. They walked into the living room, sat down, and took a few more sips. Then she took his glass and placed on the side table.

"I can see you're afraid of what I might say; aren't you?" Iris asked, eyeing him carefully. He did seem nervous.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yeah, I am."

She squeezed his hand. "Bear, I won't bite," she teased.

Those few words actually turned him on. "Iris, what's happening?" She was watching him with a look that set his heart to racing.

"Bear, can you answer a question for me?"

"I'll try," he replied.

"Have you ever, you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

Barry was totally shocked. "Iris, why would you ask me that? I never said."

"Well, I don't know, but from your speech on Christmas day, it sounded as if you've never had sex with anyone. Is that right?" Then it dawned on her. "Were you waiting for me?" He bowed his head. She squeezed his hand. "Oh Bear."

Then it dawned on him. "You want to see if we're compatible in that way, right?" He shook his head.

"Well, I know you've thought about it and, to be honest, so have I," she replied a bit longingly.

Now he was truly stunned. "You have?"

"Of course, I have; I'm not a child, Bear. You'll do well to remember that," she purred in a sexy voice that set his heart to pounding. She took his hand and placed it on her waist.

"Iris?" He swallowed.

"Just relax; I know you want to make love to me."

"God yes!" He blurted out; he couldn't deny it. And then he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled her closer and slanted his lips across hers. They both moaned and clutched each other close. After a few minutes, she pushed him away. "Well, have you?"

Now Barry was confused. "Have I what?"

"Have you ever had sex with anyone?" She asked again, speaking each word clearly and distinctly.

He decided to cave. "No, I haven't, not that I haven't wanted to."

She wasn't surprised. "Ok, we're going to remedy that. Come with me." She tugged his hand. They headed upstairs. She closed and locked the door. She turned to him then she went into his arms. "You want me; I want you. And later, after it's over, we can step back and think about our lives up until this point." She pulled away and touched his cheek. "I do love you, Bear, more than anything else in this world."

He would be a complete fool to deny her and himself. "Oh, Iris, I waited so long to hear those words. But just so you won't forget … I love you too with all my heart."

Her eyes watered. "Oh, Bear, I've always known it; truly I have." Then they were kissing over and over again. Clothes were removed rather quickly then they were in bed underneath the covers, clutching each other close.

Nose to nose, Barry spoke from his heart, "Every minute I'm not with you, all I can think about, is being close to you like this." He reached out to touch her cheek. "I need to feel you everywhere."

Iris could not remember ever being so turned on. She needed to be closer to him. Barry was staring at her with an intensity that Iris had never seen before. His hands were everywhere, smoothing over her breasts and tweaking her nipples, down her back, touching her thighs. Iris' hands were anything but still. He was so firm and hard. She couldn't hold back the pleading sounds in her throat.

Barry continued to explore her luscious body then he latched onto one nipple and swirled his tongue around it, then pulled it gently into his mouth and sucked to his heart's content.

Iris gasped at the sensation, her chest lifted up off the bed, the pleasure is so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Iris squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn't ignore. Then he penetrated her warmth with his finger sliding over her silky folds. Iris gasped her head thrown back and her mouth opens on a small moan again. "Oh Barry," she panted.

Iris wanted to slow things down just a little then she climbed up on top of him. She smiled at him. Barry was in heaven; she was so beautiful. He'd dreamed of this moment. He closed his eyes and waited for her to do whatever she wanted with him.

Iris leaned down and kissed him thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Hot wet kisses were exchanged; warm hands roamed and touched in particular places that had them both moaning as excitement flowed through their limbs.

Barry slid a long finger inside and moved it slowly in and out of her wet sheath. She was so hot and the little sounds, she was making, were driving him crazy. She was so responsive to his touch. He felt her everywhere he could reach; her beautiful breasts, her arms, her long legs and firm thighs then back to her breasts again. He couldn't wait another minute.

Iris cried out as she guided his hot length inside her body, not stopping until he was fully embedded within. She clung to his shoulders. It felt so good. He was incredibly hard inside, and the position she was in caused him to slide so deeply inside her that she gasped and threw her head back.

Once Barry was inside her, he became gentler, finding a bit of control. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately, thrusting his tongue inside, even as he pushed deeper, taking more of her than he ever thought possible.

Moving up and down and around, Iris could feel her muscles begin to tighten and strain. Barry could feel it too then he quickened his pace and drove her to a piercing climax and he was right behind her. A few moments later, she collapsed on top of him thoroughly and completely satisfied. Barry stroked her back but then he noted that she wasn't moving.

"Iris?" He whispered. No answer. He slowly removed her body. "Iris, can you hear me? Are you alright?" He asked, worried.

"Oh," she whispered after a moment. "I think I must have passed out or something."

Barry's heart nearly stopped when he realized Iris must have fainted. He pulled her close her head under his chin. He didn't know what had come over him. "Iris, you fainted."

"I did?" Iris could not believe she had fainted. _I've heard of this happening but never dreamed it would ever happen to me. I hit the jackpot with Barry._ Then, she realized he was silent. "Barry, what are you thinking?"

"Iris, I've never been more terrified in my life." Maybe with his super powers, it may not be possible for them to have sex and not hurt her.

Iris leaned on her elbow and looked at his face. She laid her hand on his chest, and she could feel his heart pounding. He had been afraid. "Bear, I'm fine. The 'little death' sometimes happens. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Yes, I've heard of it, but witnessing it is something else entirely." _Iris is my heart, and if I hurt her in some way, I couldn't live with myself._

"Please don't let this bother you. Everything is fine, I'm alright, and we're going to be fine. Please don't let it get to you." Iris could almost see the wheels turning in his head. He was letting this get to him.

"I can't help it, Iris; I don't know." _Maybe we weren't meant to be after all. No, we are meant to be together. I know this in my heart. I have to stop thinking this way, but I'll never forget that feeling of her lying on top of me unresponsive_. Barry shuddered to himself.

"Now, Bear, I don't want to hear any crazy talk about us not being able to do this because this was only our first time."

His eyes brightened at the thought of having sex with her every day from now until eternity. She could see he was beginning to understand.

So, she kissed his cheek, then his ear, then behind his ear, then his throat. "You taste so good," she murmured and kissed him deeply.

He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses. He managed to remove his mouth from hers, "Iris, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to prove a point. You and I can have sex over and over again, but it wouldn't be enough not for us. We need each other; no more avoidance; no more dismissing our feelings; no more."

She did have a point. "No more," he agreed. He stroked her hair behind her ear.

"So just relax and enjoy it." She was doing things to him that robbed him of all thought, except one. Barry rolled her onto her back and kissed her neck, her ear, and then her mouth.

Barry didn't know what the future may hold, but to have this night was more than he could have ever hoped for; to have the woman of his dreams in his arms all night. They needed each other; there was no getting around that.

Barry felt compelled; he pulled away. Then he said it again, "I love you, Iris."

She stroked his cheek, eyes shining, she whispered back, "I love you too."

_No more talking._

_The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Now That I Know_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: They so needed this. Only Barry would worry about hurting her when she fainted during sex. Shakes head at him. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to thank the organizers of the 'Westallen Prompt Week' on Tumblr! I was only too happy to participate. Until next time, thanks for reading! Reviews/kudos is love!


End file.
